Goofy
Goofy is a slender dog (also often confused as a dingo) who is one of Disney's most famous characters and also one of Mickey's best friends. Along with not being extremely intelligent, Goofy's main flaw is, predictably, clumsiness. History Goofy's most famous trait is his clumsiness. He is also kind, heroic, caring and sometimes absent minded. Goofy cares deeply for his friends and rarely shows fear. Although Goofy is not as intelligent as Donald Duck, he seems to have more courage. Goofy loves adventures and likes them better with his best friends or his son Max. However, Goofy can be aggressive at times and is shown to be extremely strong. Goofy may not be extremely intelligent, but can sometimes seem smarter than other characters. When Goofy is right about something the other characters wouldn't mind and believes he's just talking. Overall Goofy is lovable and comical. Ever since his debut (especially Mickey's Service Station), Goofy becomes a popular Disney character often teamed up with Mickey and Donald. The "Mickey, Donald, and Goofy" comedy shorts had the trio trying to cooperate in performing a certain assignment given to them. Early on they became separated from each other. Then the short's focus started alternating between each of them facing the problems at hand, each in their own way and distinct style of comedy. The end of the short would reunite the three to share the fruits of their efforts, failure more often than success. Clock Cleaners (October 15, 1937) and Lonesome Ghosts '''(December 24, 1937) are usually considered the highlights of this series and animated classics. Progressively during the series, Mickey's part diminished in favor of Donald and Goofy. The reason for this was simple: between the easily frustrated Donald and the always-living-in-a-world-of-his-own Goofy, Mickey, who became progressively gentler and more laid-back, seemed to act as the straight-man of the trio. The Studio's artists found that it had become easier coming up with new gags for Goofy or Donald than Mickey, to a point that Mickey's role had become unnecessary. '''Polar Trappers (June 17, 1938) was the first film to feature Goofy and Donald as a duo. The short features the duo as partners and owners of "Donald and Goofy Trapping Co." They have settled in the Arctic for an unspecified period of time, to capture live walruses to bring back to civilization. In later years, Goofy remains as a popular Disney character as he stars in several Disney films such as Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983), A Goofy Movie and its sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, and makes a cameo at The Lion King 1½. Goofy also stars in several TV series including the hit cartoon, Goof Troop, and the other TV series that includes other Disney character, House of Mouse. Role in Rakenzarn In Version 2, Goofy takes the role of a support character. After the player gains the use of Summon Cards in Chapter 6, talking to Goofy in Riveras Town's weapon shop with Donald in the party will grant the player his summon card. After gaining his card, Goofy will join Judith at the guild. His contacts will provide more Guild Quest options, providing extra hard quests that offer greater completion rewards. Goofy is an offensive Supporter. His attack is a shield bash that can void enemy defensive buffs. In Version 4, Goofy works for the Nutsy Guild from the start as a receptionist and quest giver. Skills In Version 4, Goofy was promoted to a party member. His class is Fighter and uses Earth element. His Special Trait, Defend the Goof, grants him the highest PDEF of all party members. Every time he uses a Skill (not a weapon skill), he gains a "Gawrsh" buff that empowers his Soul Break, up to a maximum of nine. Moves Gallery Goofyopen.jpg|Goofy's classic cartoon opening Category:Disney Category:Party Member